Canada's Birthday Surprise
by EmoChickOfDeath
Summary: Just a cute little bit of fluff I wrote for my friend's birthday. Russia has a surprise for Canada on his birthday. Warning: Yaoi, fluff, OOCness and kind of AU


AN: This is my first non-rape story! Hellz yeah! I'm so proud of myself!

Anyways, this is a birthday present for my Canada. Happy Birthday Sam 3.

**WARNING: **Yaoi, fluff, adorableness (be warned, it might burn your eyes out ^^)

* * *

><p>Ivan smiled as he hummed to himself, Mattvey was going to be so surprised when he got home. Ivan hoped he'd like what he'd done. The Russian had cleaned the house, that was usually the Canadian's job, so now that the house was clean, Ivan had placed delicate, white and red rose petals in a path from the door to the dining room. He had placed small, white, tea light candles all along that route and had large, towering, white and red candles on the table, easily illuminating the room when the lights were off.<p>

He was currently working on dinner for his little Canuck. He had the lights on for now and was busily rushing around the kitchen, trying to make everything perfect for when his love got home. While the food was cooking he set a quick timer before walking into the basement to find their best wine. He soon found the exact bottle he was looking for and carried it upstairs. He set it on the table before grabbing two wine glasses and setting them at the two sides of the table he had set with gleaming white plates that had a glittery gold trim.

He smiled again as he checked on the food and realized it was almost done, and right on time too. He turned everything off and covered things with lids before running into the back to get changed.

The tall Russian man had decided to wear his love's favorite color, red. He slid his arms into the dark burgundy sleeves and buttoned the front; he slipped into his black slacks and grabbed his dress socks and shoes. Checking the time he quickly hurried into the bathroom, running a comb through his light, greyish-blonde hair before deeming it good enough and going into the living room. He pulled on his shoes and socks then checked the clock again. 5 minutes before his Mattvey would be home. He went into the kitchen, serving up the still steaming-hot food and setting it out on the table. Suddenly his cell buzzed from the kitchen counter top. He strode in and grabbed it, smiling at seeing a text from his little Canadian blonde. He flipped open the phone and read the message.

_I'm on the road now and will be home soon. I love you._

It was a simple and sweet message but it made Ivan's heart beat a little faster. His love would be home right on time. The Russian walked around the house, turning off all the lights and making sure the candles were all lit. He then thought of something and quickly grabbed his cell and smiling, typed a quick text to his lover.

_Alright. I'll be waiting for you. _

Matthew felt a sudden vibration on his leg, grabbing his phone he checked the text and smiled. He hummed lightly along with the song on the radio, but it didn't really have his attention, his mind was on a certain Russian he loved. He wondered what his lover had planned for him. In the three years they had been dating the larger man had always done something special on his birthday; last year it was a surprise cruise around South America and the year before that was his first birthday while they were together and his love had gotten him a polar bear plushie and they had watched movies together all night long.

He pulled into the driveway and was confused when he realized all the lights in the house were off, but there was a dim light visible in the windows. He exited the car and locked it, opening the door his breath caught in his throat. The light coming the candles made the whole house look like another world, illuminating it a warm reddish color. He set his things down and noticed rose petals, all over the floor, a path of them heading towards the dining room. He slowly followed them and when he stepped into the dining room, he gasped and his lover smiled from the other side of the table. Ivan stood and walked over to his amazed little Canadian.

"Happy Birthday, my Красивый мало дорогой." He softly pulled his still-stunned boyfriend into a hug, which was slowly returned.

"Ivan… I-… It's… beautiful…" Matthew struggled to find the words to express what he was feeling until he looked at his lovers face. "Thank you." He whispered simply, hugging Ivan again.

"Shall we eat?" The larger man suggested, motioning towards the table. The smaller nodded and moved towards the seat he assumed was his. Ivan pulled the chair out for his love and pushed it back in after the smaller man had sat down. He walked over and sat in his own seat and they began to eat. The Russian man poured them both glasses of wine and the meal was eaten with small chit-chat and lots of hand-holding. When they were both done, Ivan stood.

"I'll go get the dessert." He grabbed their now empty plates and walked into the kitchen setting them in the sink before grabbing two bowls of the same design as the plates. He pulled a tub of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and scooped a medium amount into each bowl. He then grabbed two spoons, checked his pocket and headed back into the dining room, carrying the desserts. The large Russian set his own bowl down at his place before moving to set Matthew's at his place, but he didn't go back to his place. The Canadian looked on in confusion as Ivan knelt next to the sitting man.

"Matthew Williams…" Ivan began, taking said Canadian's hand. Matt turned in his seat to face the kneeling man.

"Yes?" He asked, unsure what had gotten into his boyfriend.

"We have been dating for three years, and in that time we have been through tough times and easy times. Not only that, but over that time I have realized I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ivan slipped his hand into the pocket of his slacks and pulled out a small black box, and opened it, holding it up to his love.

"Will you marry me?" He asked causing Matthew's breath to catch in his throat and he started to tear up.

"Yes! Yesyesyes! A thousand times yes!" He exclaimed, throwing himself on the Russian. They both laughed, happier than they had ever been before. Ivan pulled the ring from its velvety encasing and slipped it onto his boyf- no, fiancé's hand, claiming him and promising him.

Life may not be an easy road, but at least they'd be traveling it together.

Forever.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought that went well… Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
